


On the 8th Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Light Angst, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe go Christmas caroling</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 8th Day

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, people! You get two (count 'em, 2!) fics today! Mostly because I was MIA... Enjoy!

Chloe took another drag of her cigarette, looking over at Max, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Chloe.

“What’s wrong?” She turned down the music they were listening to; some punk rock Christmas crap. “And don’t tell me nothing. I know you, Max.”

Max shrugged. “It's Christmas time.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I feel like we should be doing something… Festive.”

Chloe sat up, propping herself on one elbow. “Like what? Baking cookies? Snowshoeing? Other stupid couple stuff?”

“Well,” Max turned towards Chloe, crossing her legs, “I know you don’t like him very much, but Warren asked if we wanted to go caroling.”

“Caroling,” Chloe repeated and put the smoke back in her mouth.

Max nodded, “Yeah. It's where you go door to door and-”

“Yeah, I know what caroling is. But why?” She blew out a smoke ring.

“Warren, Brooke, Stella, and Kate are going out and raising money for a children's charity, but it's also to have fun.”

Chloe was quiet for a minute. “When do they start?”

“Around six, I think.” Max checked her phone.

Chloe looked over her shoulder. “We still have time. Tell him we’ll be there.”

 

~~~

“...And a happy new year.” They finished singing. The woman smiled and gave her daughter a couple coins to drop into the box Warren was holding. He thanked her and the group walked back to the sidewalk where Chloe was waiting.

“You could at least come up to the door with us,” Warren muttered.

“What was that?” Chloe harshly asked, walking up beside him.

“Nothing.”

Chloe turned back to Max. “Did you hear him?”

Max shrugged, “He's kinda right. You didn’t have to come with us if you weren’t singing.”

Chloe stopped. “So you’re taking his side now? Oh, that's just fan-fucking-tastic. Why don’t you go catch up with your boyfriend? Hold hands and go carolling together.”

“Chloe, it's not like that-”

“Save it.” Chloe cut her off, but kept walking with the group.

Kate slowed down to walk with Max. “You okay?”

“She just needs to calm down.” Max waved her off.

“I didn’t ask about that,” Kate said, quietly, “I asked about you.”

Max took a deep breath. “I’m fine. I swear.”

Kate took Max’s hand and squeezed it before letting go. “Come on, next house. We’re doing White Christmas.”

 

~~~

 

Chloe slowly followed them up to the door. She nudged Max.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Max said. “You going to sing with us?”

Chloe nodded, “Merry Little Christmas, right?”

“Yup.” Max responded just as the door opened.

Once they started to sing, Max could hear Chloe very quietly. She turned to look at her and smiled.

At the next house, Chloe was louder. When they were done and back on the sidewalk, Max jumped.

“Holy shit, Chloe! You can sing?”

The other girl smiled, “Uh, yeah. I guess I can.”

Warren was smiling. “Good job, Price. You did it.”

“Thanks, moron.” She said back.

“Welp, we’ve been out for an hour and a half,” Warren turned to Brooke, “We were going to watch some movies in my room, right?”

“Yeah, we were.” Brooke said, looking at her phone. “I have to stop by my room first.”

“‘Kay, see you guys later.” He waved to the rest of the group as they walked off.

Kate had the money box, “And I have to take this to the Children's Hospital.”

“Okay, see you.” Max waved at her.

It was just her, Chloe, and Stella.

“You want to go to Two Whale?” Chloe asked, “I can hook us up with some hot chocolate.”

“No thanks,” Stella said, “I have something to do. But have fun.”

Chloe turned to Max. “Looks like it's just us.”

 

~~~

 

Chloe wiped the whip cream mustache off her lip and took another sip of her hot chocolate, causing it to come right back.

Max put more cinnamon on top of hers and took a sip.

“Hey, Max?”

“Yeah?”

Chloe was biting her lip, looking down. “Sorry. For what I said earlier. I can get jealous.”

Max laughed. “I’ve known you for how long? You didn’t think I know that?”

Chloe smiled. “Thanks for sticking up with me.”

“Thanks for being my friend.” Max reached her hand across the table and took Chloe’s.

They sat in the red booth by the window, holding hands. They were too busy with each other to notice the light snow that was slowly beginning to cover the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: Marvel on December 18


End file.
